


The Vampire and Incubus

by Monstartle (SecretSaver)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, Monster Boyfriend, Monster sex, Multi, Poly, Teratophilia, incubus, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSaver/pseuds/Monstartle
Summary: Jenna runs into a familiar face at a bookstore as she’s skipping college classes. Caleb introduces her to a friend of his, Jeremy, while they both invite her to lunch. The day takes an interesting turn of events as they’re attacked and they are forced to reveal that Caleb is a vampire and Jeremy an incubus.





	The Vampire and Incubus

I was skipping class. Now, this wasn’t quite a regular thing for me, I had great grades and I planned it carefully so that I would have the least amount of makeup work when I got back the next day. I was at a bookstore when I noticed a guy glancing at me a few times. His hair was brown and spiked in a half attempt to look decent, but his glasses were an innocent contrast to his rebellious hair.

I finally caught and held his gaze and flashed a smile.

“You go to M.O.U. , right?”

She recognized the man after giving his face a thought. It was Caleb McCombs. “Caleb? How long has it been? Since last semester? Finance class, right?”

“Yeah,” He said putting a book back on the shelf. “Jenna…No classes today?”

“I’m skipping Intro to— ” I started to say before another guy walked into our aisle.

“Looks like we weren’t the only ones who had the idea to skip today, Caleb.” The man had glowing copper skin. He slung a slightly buff arm around Caleb’s shoulder and flashed a dazzling white smile to me. He definitely didn’t look like the type that would hang out with Caleb. I raised an eyebrow.

“This is Jeremy, he doesn’t go to our school,” Explained Caleb. “Jeremy, Jenna.”

“Nice to meet such a lovely lady.” “Nice to meet you too,” I said a little baffled.

“Do you want to join us for lunch?” Jeremy offered. “Caleb’s paying.” Slapping Caleb’s back playfully, he walked off without waiting for an answer.

“You don’t have to pay for mine— ” I started to say until Caleb held up his hands and insisted.

The two boys were hilarious, our whole table was red-faced and teary-eyed. the check soon came and Caleb kept to his word, paying for our lunch.

“Do you have something planned after this,” inquired Caleb near the exit of the restaurant.

“Nothing I can think of…” I said, wondering where this is going. Jeremy was walking a little ahead of us. Caleb and I looked onward.

“Well–” Caleb started to say before cutting off his own sentence because Jeremy was suddenly grabbed and pulled into an alley that stood beside the restaurant. There was a loud bang and Caleb disappeared from my side and darted into the alley. I only saw a small blur; his movements were so fast.

“Holy shit,” I exclaimed before heading into the alley to investigate as well.

I heard hissing and yelling, but I only saw blurs. Except for Jeremy who was backed up against the brick wall. Caleb was in front of him, doing what I think was beating up the attacker. The dark figure of the aggressor started to grow still and Caleb’s blurred body was starting to regain detail and focus. Jeremy stared at me with an expression I didn’t even know how to begin to describe. I came to the assumption that the man was dead, and before Caleb turned around I asked what the fuck was going on. Those were my exact words.

Caleb and Jeremy stared at each other for a moment before Caleb started to explain. “I’m a vampire…He,” Caleb kicked the limp body with his sneaker. “Was an Orc. Hired to kill me. I guess his simple brain confused Jeremy for me. Jeremy is an incubus.”

I eyed the shadow of a figure more carefully. The man had a buff body, but his face was the most hideous thing I ever saw. I started to believe that what Caleb said was true. Vampire and an incubus is a little far-fetched but after seeing this orc, I’d believe in fucking unicorns if someone told me. At least they’d be nicer to look at.

I started to nod “Okay, Okay….I’ll believe you. But you guys aren’t going to mind wipe me or dazzle me…whatever you call it.” Jeremy chuckled and Caleb just nodded. “But first we need to get you out of here.” Caleb led me to their car and we all piled in and drove off.

“So where are we going?”

“Caleb’s house.”

“Our house,” Corrected Caleb, looking away from the road glancing at Jeremy.

"Alright, lovers, I don’t like it when mommy and daddy fight.“ I pouted.

"That was only one time.” Coughed Caleb.

“Wait what?” I asked, shocked. “I was severely injured…"Jeremy explained. "And you can call me daddy any time.”

I blushed, thankful that I was in the back seat and they were up front, and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride until we pulled into a long, winding, gravel driveway. We all glided into the house. The house was a very breezy, open floor planned area. Artwork hung from the walls, and interesting antiques dotted shelves. I fell in love with their house immediately. I brushed against the silk white curtains. “Wow, this place is amazing…”

“Thanks,” Caleb replied politely.

“So why did that Orc try to kill you?”

“A while back Jeremy and I exposed a rebellion group and they are trying to eliminate us so they can get a better chance at uncovering our secrets to humans…or enslave them. They’re not too fond of what they’ve been doing to the Earth.”

“I’ve got a feeling that that won’t be the last we see of them for a while…” Jeremy said from the kitchen.

I nodded, “Well, I’m here to help you guys in anyway.”

“Too dangerous. I don’t want them coming to campus to attack you.”

“You go to uni too, though.”

“She’s right, Caleb.”

“Shut up.” He glanced at Jeremy. “I can drop out. You can’t” He said returning his attention to me.

“I’m helping, regardless of what you do or say.” I stood my ground.

Caleb slumped in his chair, suddenly a wave of stress washed over him and he looked 10 years older. He let out a long sigh before speaking again. “Alright…alright.”

I put my hand on his shoulder in a reassuring way. “We can do this, Caleb.”

There was a crash and a sound of a gun going off near the kitchen. Caleb and I shot up from the living room and flew to the room. Jeremy was on the floor, blood starting to spill out of his abdomen. Caleb grabbed a rifle that was conveniently stashed under the sink. “Get him into a bedroom and stay there!” He said before unleashing bullets out the demolished window.

“Okay!” I grabbed Jeremy’s body. He was still conscious enough to help me drag himself into the closest room. “Stay with me,” I whispered a few times. His white tank top was now a red one. I lay him down on the bed and propped his head up on a few pillows. “What should I do?” I started to freak out. I had no medical experience whatsoever.

He cleared his throat. “I need you to fish out the bullet…”

“What–okay” I didn’t have time to argue. I pulled his shirt up and found the entry wound. “Brace yourself…” I warned before sticking my two fingers into the wound. He grunted loudly. I felt the bullet brush against my fingers. It slipped once, causing my heart rate to soar, but I managed to fish it out quickly. I held the bullet up for Jeremy to see. He laughed weakly.

“I need to heal quickly before I die…” His voice was small and frail.

“How?” I asked frantically.

He pulled me into a kiss. I suddenly felt warmth and bliss spread throughout my body. “That’s how. I’ve sealed the wound…I still need more, I think I’m bleeding internally still.” “Well?”

“I’m really sorry to ask this of you, but I need to have sex with you.”

I froze for a moment. I just met this guy, and he’s dying, and I have to have sex with him to save his life?

“Jenna?” He asked, snapping me back to life.

“Sorry–” I got on the bed; on top of him. Quickly, I began to slip off my pants and then I worked on his, carefully setting his blood stained shirt on top of his pants so not to get it on the floor. I hesitated again. “What about…lube?”

“Ah, another kiss then.” I pressed my lips to his and felt his magic was over me. Heat pooled between my thighs. “If it makes it less awkward, you’re very pretty.” His voice went weak again.

I gave him a look, before allowing him inside of me. Jeremy exhaled, but he still couldn’t move much due to the internal bleeding. I pumped my hips, working him. Soon enough he was able to move and contribute; sitting up more to take off my jacket and shirt that I neglected for the sake of speed. Jeremy’s fingers performed skillfully over my torso. I gripped his hair, entwining it with my fingertips as our bodies became one. He kissed me again, and the same feeling as before overwhelmed me. Except this time I suddenly felt tired when he was finished. I voiced this feeling to him.

“Sorry…I’m just feeding off of your sexual energy. Since you’re not really in the mood, I might have taken some of your chakra.” He conversed while continuing his performance on me.

“Oh…” I said and started to drift off. I couldn’t remember anything after that, I must’ve fallen asleep.

I was alone when I woke up and all of the clothes were not in the room. I checked the closet only able to find a button down that covered just enough of my body for me to feel comfortable walking back out to greet the boys. Man, was I starving. How long was I out? I ventured out into the living room to investigate.

Caleb sat on the couch watching T.V.. His eyes wandered a little before speaking. “Jeremy, she’s finally up.”

“How long was I asleep?” I asked scratching my head. My voice sounded like sleep itself.

“5 hours I think.”

“5 hours?!” I gaped. “Where are my clothes….and why am I so hungry?”

“Full of questions aren’t we?” Caleb teased, amused. “They’re in the dryer; Jeremy washed yours and his clothes. And since he consumed some of your chakra, your body burnt energy trying to make up for that loss. I think Jeremy is fixing you something to eat.” I nodded, “And the rebellion guys?”

“Taken care of for now.”

“Good. Sorry I wasn’t much help this time…” That’s the second time now that I was useless.

“You saved Jeremy’s life…I wouldn’t call that not helping at all. Especially using something that can be so precious to heal someone. Intimacy, I mean.” He said.

“Thanks,” I shrugged. “It was much better than my first, at least.”

“What was your first time like, if you don’t mind me asking.” Caleb quickly stated. He was never the best conversationalist and it showed.

I paused, bringing back the memory. “I knew a guy, and we were really close friends. He was a few years older than me. One day he sat me down and told me he had cancer, and wasn’t going to live much longer. I asked him about treatment and he replied that it was way too late to treat it. He joked that he was going to die a virgin, and then as soon after he said that everything got all serious and the atmosphere crackled with tension. We made love that night…and then a few more times later that week, but we were both pretty inexperienced. He died two weeks later.”

“Wow…” Caleb said, touched by my kindness and compassion. He knew that I wasn’t in love with that guy, but that did indeed care for him; and that I would’ve done anything to give him a happy passage out of this world.

“What about yours?“

"It was with my wife, many years ago. A lovely spring night, the cool air kissed our skin but our bodies still sweat. Extremely romantic. I stayed with her until she aged and died peacefully.” He smiled. “She didn’t want to share my new lifestyle, and I respected that. I did make love to her the night before she died, as creepy as it sounds, but it brought both of us back to our first night together. She told me that after she died, she wanted me to be able to let go of my loss and find another significant other.”

I smiled at him, thankful that he shared his memory with me. Departing the living room, I headed towards the kitchen.

“Jenna?” Caleb called before I got too far.

“Hmm?” “Think carefully before you get into anything too serious with Jeremy. He needs multiple people to feed off of. It’s vital for incubi and succubi…I wouldn’t want you getting hurt.”

“Ah,” I said. “It’s all fluid with me.” I made my way into the kitchen at last. My eyes were met by Jeremy’s figure looming over the stove, which was producing the most amazing smell. He turned eyeing me, then gave me the biggest grin. “Come back for more?” He winked. “You’re hardly dressed.”

“Well, someone took my clothes and decided to wash them.”

“I expected you to sleep for a little longer.” He said turning back to the stove. “I would’ve had them folded nicely and set next to your dinner.”

“Thanks…”

“No,” Jeremy said in a serious tone while turning back to me. “Thank you; you saved my life.”

“It was— well, I didn’t have to do much…”

“That may be true,” He smirked, making a joke out of my performance. “But, you had sex with a guy you just met this morning…”

I shrugged and he looked me over.

“I hope you like chicken fettuccine.” He turned back to the stove for the third time.

We talked casually over my dinner at the small dining table. Jeremy played with my left arm, stroking it, and then massaged my hand. It felt really good, and between that and the great food, it was hard to hold back moans.

“Sorry that I wasn’t complying enough in bed before…”

Jeremy shrugged. “It’s not your fault you were weren’t turned on by my dying body…I feel bad for taking some of your chakra, though.”

“I can’t believe how starving I am after that.” I remarked.

He smiled, “Yeah…but that’s kinda like that with me anyway. Maybe one day we’ll really have some fun.”

“Maybe…” I said, immediately I got a flash of an erotic image of my body squeezed between the two men. I quickly dismissed the thought. Jeremy was probably into those kinds of things, but who knew if Caleb would even entertain the idea. Jeremy raised a curious eyebrow at my silence. “Caleb and I were talking about our first times earlier…”

“Oh?” He said, intrigued.

“Mhm, and I was wondering what yours was actually like? Since you’re an incubus.”

Jeremy paused to figure out how to construct his wording. “Well, for incubi and succubi, it’s very different. When we’re young and reach sexual maturity we become very, very hungry for lust. Clans will usually hold coming of age orgies…but I, however, didn’t have a clan…so I just simply found an orgy house.”

I nodded, “That’s very interesting. I bet not many people can say that, now can they?”

He laughed, “I guess. I don’t really care for orgies, the most I can deal with is 2 other people.”

We finished eating and decided to wash the dishes together. Well, Jeremy did most of the washing, I dried the dishware and returned them to their rightful places. I had just put away the last dish when Jeremy took my hand and spun me around into him. His hot breath was against my ear.

“I felt the tiniest bit of sexual energy from you when we had our conversation during dinner,” he whispered. Chills ran down my spine and goosebumps formed on my skin. My pulse shot up and I felt a lump in my throat. “May I ask if your thoughts involved me?”

I gently freed myself from his arms so I could turn around to face him. My eyes peered up at him. “Actually…” I confessed about the interest of a threesome with him and Caleb.

Jeremy couldn’t help but emit a low, throaty growl. “Now there’s an idea.”

“Do you think he’d be into that?”

Jeremy smirked. “You’re not the only one in this place with naughty thoughts, Jenna. And I’m not talking about myself this time.” He gave a sly wink. “I’ve got an idea.”

I found Caleb in the living room reading. He seemed completely absorbed in his book, as he didn’t really look up when I walked in. I placed my hands on his shoulders and massaged from the back of the chair. He gave a happy groan.

“What’s this for?” He said, still reading from his book.

“You looked stressed earlier,” I replied simply. “And after those two attacks in one day…I figured you deserved some stress release.”

His eyes closed and he stretched his neck by leaning his head back and to the side. I allowed my palm to roam down onto his chest. His eyes shot open to look at me. I didn’t think a vampire’s face could go pink, but his did. He cleared his throat. “Your, uh…your robe.”

I looked down, it was opened ever so slightly because of the loose tie I had done beforehand. I wasn’t wearing anything underneath. “I know Caleb.” My hands left his shoulders as I made my way around the chair. I took his hand in mine and with a light tug I said, “let’s have some fun.”

He stood, placing his hand on my warm cheek. “Are you sure about this?”

I nodded and placed my hands on his neck to pull him down into a kiss. “Yes, yes I am.” I moved his hand from my cheek and placed it on my side, inside the robe. His cold fingers traveled upward and I felt him kiss at my neck. I arched my back and leaned into him. “Let’s find a room,” I breathed into his ear.

I lead him to the room I was sleeping in earlier. I paused at the door and turned around to face him. I bit my lip and asked for another kiss, my hand on the doorknob. Behind us the door opened, knob leaving my hand. It was Jeremy, just as planned. He had the old sheets from my bed in his arms, having just replaced them, he said it would add visual storytelling as to why he was in my room when we planned our method of getting Caleb into the room with both of us. He was also conveniently shirtless. Caleb and I looked like two deer in a pair of headlights, his hands all over me. The vampire moved off of me and began to straighten himself out. Jeremy tossed the bedding onto the floor and tugged both of us into the room, kicking the door closed behind us. Jeremy brushed his thumb over Caleb’s mouth and gave him a very tasteful kiss.

I slipped my robe completely off and waltzed over to the bed. Both men had their eyes glued to my body, but their hands were on each other. “What are you waiting for boys?”

They both trotted over obediently like excited puppies; I could almost see them drooling. Jeremy maneuvered behind me and laid down, inviting me to straddle his chest which I obliged. I waited for Caleb to join me on top of Jeremy. He leaned into me for a kiss as I slid my fingers up his shirt. A moment later I tossed his shirt onto the floor and met his lips again eagerly. A tongue swept across my clit surprising me enough to cause a loud moan to escape from my throat. I felt Jeremy smirk into me as he continued his work. Caleb’s eyes were wide with just as much surprise as me. I whimpered as I felt Jeremy’s teeth caress my lips.

The vampire stared on hungrily, kissing my neck and periodically flicking his tongue across sensitive spots. His hands grabbed at my ass, spreading my cheeks. A cautious slap sounded as his hand met my flesh. I gasped in delight and felt myself close down on Jeremy’s tongue.

I felt another smile creep across his face, “You should do more of that, Caleb. The reaction I got down here was superb.”

“The reaction I witnessed up here wasn’t half bad either,” He mumbled into my skin.

I crept my hands down his torso and slipped them past the hems of his trousers and underwear. His reflexes angled his hips up and toward me as my fingertips greeted his member. With my free hand I slid everything off his rump, his dick making an audible slap as it stood erect against his abdomen. I tugged gently at his length and spread kisses across his chest and neck, leaving tiny bite marks all across the way as well. His eyes closed and mouth parted as I worked on him meanwhile I felt a thick finger enter my slit and knead against my plush folds. I gripped Caleb’s shoulder to brace myself as I let out a desperate moan. The sound of my need causing the vampire to throb in my hand. A second finger entered me and they both curled up and into the perfect spot. I saw stars for a second as I clenched down around Jeremy’s touch.

“You’re both so close,” I heard him chuckle with a tease. “I’m going to need you two to switch places.”

Caleb took the opportunity to fully discard his bottoms. Jeremy followed suit. I lowered myself onto Jeremy’s cock which slipped in with ease thanks to his talent. He let out a guttural groan as our hips touched. His fingers dug into Caleb’s buttocks until the vampire yelped a bit. To make it up to him, Jeremy danced his tongue across Caleb’s hole, who grunted his approval. While he worked Caleb’s ass I began to grind my hips slowly into the incubus. I felt the heat from before begin to build up inside me again. Needing a distraction, I bent down and wrapped my hand around Caleb’s cock. I explored every inch with lips and tongue and then filled my mouth with his head. Jeremy slid a finger into the other’s now slick ass, massaging his prostate teasingly. The vampire’s legs shook and he let out a few tortured whimpers, bracing himself on my shoulders.

“Jenna,” he whispered with need.

I diverted my attention to his mouth. “I know,” I replied after a heated kiss. “I want to be between you two. I want to feel you both inside me.”

Caleb scrambled off of Jeremy’s chest so he could press himself against my back. He pushed me gently down onto the incubus as to expose my entry for him. I felt his slickened head against my ass. “Is here ok?”

“Please,” I begged him. I didn’t have to ask him twice. As he gently pressed himself inside with a grunt.

“Fuck,” the two expressed at the same time. Jeremy must have felt Caleb’s entry against his own cock.

“You’re so…tight,” said Caleb, wrapping a hand around my hip. His middle finger teased at my clit causing my muscles to clench around them both. We all groaned in unison. My hands found Jeremy’s and our fingers intertwined.

“You ready?” The incubus asked, searching my expression.

I nodded. “Yes.” We both sat up slowly. The two began to slowly guide their hips in and out like pistons warming up. I writhed against them both, my body not knowing where to arch because suddenly everything felt so good. My fingertips tugged at Jeremy’s neck and Caleb gripped a fist full of my hair and pulled back for leverage as he began to increase his speed. I let myself close my eyes and get absorbed in the moment. Hands were everywhere; one attended to my clit, another a nipple, I felt a pair of thumbs dig into my hips as Jeremy’s hips slapped against mine. Hot breath was in my ear, and another’s mouth was biting my neck. I felt myself become undone, and then tighten as the coil of tension found its way back between my thighs. I began to lose control of my legs and hips. I cursed loudly, feeling my hand slip from Jeremy’s neck, accidentally scratching him. It healed almost instantaneously, but the feeling also made his thrusts more primal and wanting. I let out a hoarse cry; my body suddenly tensed up and then spasmed as the coil of my orgasm snapped loose. Everything clamped down onto the two lovers as they both chased their own release with wild grunts and moans. We all melded together as the warmth of their orgasms came inside of me. Slowly the twitching subsided and we separated into a tangled, panting pile on the bed. Jeremy stroked at my arm absentmindedly as we all laid there still, trying to regain the stamina that we spent.

“Maybe we should get into fights with rebels more often,” Caleb commented, earning a laugh from Jeremy and myself.


End file.
